Two minutes
by Project 66
Summary: Xion is left alone with just her memories of the past week. After that one curious kiss and a reckless night, Xion is left with a pregnancy test to decide her fate. Roxas has changed her life in more ways than one. Nobodies aren't supposed to have hearts right? So what is this beating in her chest that only rises when Roxas is around? Is this... love? Lots of Xion X Roxas
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I bring you a new story (that I ALREADY FINISHED!) Called "Two Minutes". This is told by Xion and her memories of the past couple of weeks. Having Xion in this story places it during 358/2 Days, I don't know when specifically though!The _italics_ are the past while the **normal** font is the present! **

**Rated T for some nudity! /**

**If I owned Kingdom Hearts, this would actually happen!**

**This is my first Kingdom Hearts story (that I wrote in February), but I have taken excellent care of it! **

* * *

I took out my stopwatch and set it for two minutes: the ideal amount of time for the pregnancy test to give result. It stayed balanced on the sink, recently used and not wanting to be touched.

I breathed out a deep breath and started the timer. How did this happen? I asked myself. I'd read all about 15-year-old's getting pregnant, I'd even watched a couple films about it, but I never imagined I'd be put into the situation. I closed my eyes and was reluctantly taken to the place where it all began.

"_Hey, Xion," Roxas said hesitantly. We were sitting on top of the clock tower like we always do at the end of any other mission. I looked over to him to find his face red with embarrassment._

"_Yeah?" I giggled slightly at the shade of his face._

"_Um, I want to try something, and see how it feels," he said quietly. I swung my legs that daggled dangerously over the edge of the clock tower._

"_You know we can't feel," I laughed, landing a soft punch on his arm. I saw the seriousness on his face and stopped laughing. "What is it?"_

"_Can I kiss you?" he asked. My brain stopped working. My legs stopped swinging. I dropped my smile and cocked my head. I searched his face to see if he was kidding or to see if it was a joke. I've never thought of Roxas as anything more than a friend. Every once in a while I would have "what-if" scenarios play out. I never thought about him being my boyfriend._

_But I don't think that's what he wanted. I, too, was curious as to what a kiss felt like. What somebody else's lips felt like on mine. I guess that's why it was so easy for me to say 'yes'. I wanted to know._

_He scooted a little closer, the red color draining from his face, the hardest part of the challenge out of the way._

_He looked at me as I looked at him. His ocean-like eyes gazed at mine, his ruffled blonde hair moving slightly with the wind. His child-like lips stared at mine. We looked at each other for some time, not sure what to do. I wanted to remember this scene for the rest of my life. Just waiting for him to do something created a great suspense. _

_He looked at my lips and leaned in. His lips pressed against mine. We moved around a little bit, curious to see what we'd find. His lips fit perfectly into mine. We continued the kiss, gentle, yet satisfying. I gasped as the hairs on my arm stood up, breaking our kiss._

"_What is it?" he asked, afraid he had done something wrong. I shook my head. _

"_Nothing," I replied. He scooted away from me, not far, but far enough so that we were no longer sitting so close. A comfortable distance sat between us. I have to admit; I was a little disappointed we stopped. Roxas looked down at the ground that was place so far away and smiled to himself. He brought his fingers to his lips; I mimicked his movements to remember what it was like having his lips on mine. I didn't like how I was already forgetting that feeling. I smiled a little bit, the feeling coming back._

"_What's up guys?" Axel asked, walking behind us. We both jumped slightly, receiving a weird glace from Axel. "Why do you two look so happy?" His eyes flickered between us, searching for an answer. We dropped the smiles immediately._

"_No reason," Roxas said. He looked over to me and winked, our little secret between us._

I brought my fingers to my lips and traced them. Not only mine, but it was like Roxas's lips were against mine.

I glanced at the watch and sighed to see only 30 seconds had passed.

"_Hey Xion," Roxas mumbled. Back on the top of the clock tower, Roxas and I sat back to back, enjoying our sea-salt ice cream. It had been a really tiring day and we were both pretty beat. It was the first time we'd been alone since we kissed._

"_Yeah?" I asked, taking a bite out of my ice cream._

"_Can we try something else?" he asked, this time without the beat-red face. _

"_You've been really curious lately," I chuckled, "What is it?"_

"_Can we try sleeping together?" he asked quickly. I was shocked; normally people do that sort of thing when they're a lot older. I turned around to face him, to see how serious he was about this._

"_Like in the same bed?" I asked, knowing what he meant._

"_Like, when a girl and a guy really love each other," he was blushing the entire time he was explaining. I turned my back so I could lean up against him again._

"_What do we know about love?" I asked out loud. It was true, being Nobodies, we didn't have any hearts to feel with. It was even worse because I didn't have any memories when I was a person._

"_Hmm?" Roxas mumbled, thinking the question was directed at him, "Just because we don't have hearts, doesn't mean we don't know what it is."_

"_But how would we know?" I asked him directly. _

"_We're both pretty smart," I could hear the smile in his voice, "I'm sure we'll know. And besides, we'll have these memories to remind us, so we'll know. We can learn and create it."_

_I smiled at his theory and let the sound of me eating ice cream fill the silence. _

"_So you're answer?" Roxas asked after a while. I almost forgot where we were, too lost in my thoughts. I closed my eyes and let the wind blow across my face. I smiled at the calmness of the day. Although we had been on an exhausting mission, Saïx's fault for sending us out to defeat 2 giant Heartless in this world and clean up some streets in Halloween Town, I wasn't tired._

_I opened my eyes and watched as I ran my hand across my stomach, a fresh wound from those battles. I grimaced slightly at the pain that rose when I touched it._

_I pushed the pain away and rethought the end of the battle. We had come out victorious and one wound wasn't anything to get upset over. My body was still full of energy. _

_I turned my head towards the sunset._

"_Did you get the speech from Axel?" I asked, coming to a conclusion. I was no doubt annoying with Roxas, simply toying with him before I gave an answer, but I knew he could wait, "As to why the sun set's red?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear it from Roxas._

"_Yeah, light's made out of lots of colors, and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest," he recited. I smiled at his brilliance. It was as if he'd repeated that sentence over and over until he had it memorized. _

"_Yes." I answered._

_I turned around so I was facing his back. He turned his head slightly, enough for me to place a kiss on his cheek. It was then that he realized I wasn't talking about his correct recitation. _

"_Are you sure?" I smiled and nodded. I turned back around and sat against Roxas. I closed my eyes again and wandered around my thought, trying to find something._

There was a small knock on the door, startling me and awaking me from the flashbacks.

"Do you know yet?" a shaky voice asked.

"Not yet Roxas," I checked my stopwatch, "A minute left."

I watched as the shadows from beneath the door disappeared. I let out a sigh. This news was taking more of a toll on him than me, it seemed.

"_Roxas, I don't know about this," I said warily, "What if someone walks in?" I looked around his room. I'd rarely been in here, only once before to wake him up when he was sleeping in. _

_His room was exactly like mine, plain and colorless. It had shells that I had collected for him placed carefully on his side table: the only source of color in the room._

"_Everyone's out on they're missions," he replied. He walked over to me after shutting and locking the door, just in case. He wrapped his arms around my waist, while I did the same._

_I looked up to him, to be met with his eyes that never ended. He was so caring and gentle. He placed a kiss on my lips that transformed quickly from a gentle one to a kiss of fiery passion. We fought back and forth, trying to gain control. We giggled and laughed at our carelessness, but were happy in doing so. We were finally doing something that brought us both joy._

_I began to unzip his coat, something I did mindlessly, as if it was routine. With his topcoat off, all he was wearing were his boots and pants. I didn't even realize my bra and pants were exposed. _

_I blushed, breaking apart the kiss and observing him. He had toned, defined muscle, something I knew any girl would love. All the training he had done definitely paid off, anyone could see. I traced the faint abs that had started to appear. He let out a small laugh that he had tried to hide._

"_Oh? This is a new one… Is Roxas ticklish?" I asked him, loving his laugh. He eyes widen as he saw what I could do. Ignoring the fact that we were both half-naked, I tackled Roxas to ground, pinning his legs with mine. I ran my fingers up and down his stomach, fighting against his hands that threatened to push me off of him._

"_St-stop! I- I can't breathe!" he gasped between laughs. I ignored his pleads and kept going, enjoying the control I possessed over him. I laughed just as much as he did. _

_He managed to get a good grip on me and flipped me over so he was the one holding me down. He had my legs gently pinned down with his own. My arms were by the side of my head as he used his arms to pin mine to that position. _

_We were both breathing hard, collecting our breath from our tickle battle._

"_You're beautiful," he said, looking around my face and stopping at my eyes. I smiled at him._

"_And you're gorgeous," I responded. He lowered himself so he was only inches from my face. I lifted my head to close the distance between our lips._

_Slowly we began to rise, continuing our kiss, never letting our lips get more than an inch apart. I felt his fingers play with my belt, trying to take it off. I did the same with his, but found myself having trouble undoing the buckle._

_He was able to take off mine and started working on the buttons. I was getting frustrated with his belt. _

_He was able to strip away my pants without much trouble. He looked down, seeing me fumbling with his belt. Instead of helping me, he chuckled and scooped me up, something I didn't know he was capable of. _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck, knowing he wouldn't drop me, but wanting to hold him. I watched his face as he focused on not tripping on anything. There was a slight bounce to his walk and I moved up and down with him. _

_He placed me gently on the bed and slid onto it next to me, pressing his body against mine. A new warmth against my side. I watched as Roxas prompted himself on his arm so he could look down to me with ease. _

_My eyes flickered to his belt that had given me a hard time. He followed my eyes and chuckled. He slid them off without any trouble so I wouldn't be the only one in my underwear. I frowned._

"_What's wrong?" he asked, seeing me upset._

"_Why were they so easy for you to take off," I pointed to his pants that lay on the floor, "But not when I tried?" There was only one layer of clothing that separated us now._

_He planted another kiss on my lips, "They can be very stubborn."_

_I smiled, not liking the feeling of a frown on my face._

_He wondered around my body, seeing it this bare for the first time. He found scars from my past battles with the Heartless, white and slowly fading. He traced the one across my collarbone, leaving a shiver to pass through my body._

"_What happened?" he asked, talking about the scar._

"_It was a couple weeks ago, " I explained, "About 20 Heartless had me surrounded, I didn't get out of there unharmed." He nodded. He found another, more recent scar on my stomach. The wound was bandaged over - something I was thankful for. His fingers ran across the bandage that stretched from my belly button to my hip._

"_What did this?" he asked, slightly angered by the amount of damage that was done._

"_The giant Heartless we had to get rid of," I said sadly, "It was the first one that did this and I didn't have time to RTC." There was a small silence. _

"_I'm sorry," he said, rubbing the wound gently._

"_For what?" I asked in confusion._

"_For not protecting you," he replied. I sighed._

"_Roxas, I didn't ask for your protection, and besides, do you remember how the rest of the day worked out?" I smiled as I replayed the rest of the day in my head, "It was the day you asked me."_

_He smiled too, but blushed slightly, "I was really awkward." I giggled at his embarrassment and then begun my search for his scars._

_He had a lot more that I did, simply because he had been here longer than I had and he was sent on more missions that I was. I always disliked the fact that Saïx thought Roxas was always better than me. That he was a better Keyblade wielder than me. Saïx never gave me a chance to prove myself and it bugged me. _

_I didn't ask him about his scars, all the ones he received panned across his chest. Whenever he was getting stitched up, it wasn't as embarrassing to see him without a shirt on than it was with me._

_I looked at Roxas, surprised to find his baby blue eyes inches from mine. His lips locked against mine. We kissed harder and faster, both of us gasping for air. He lowered his lips, kissing slowly down my neck. I gasped as another shiver ran through my body. My lips were bare, upset to have nothing to do. I missed his lips against mine. I found them at the base of my collarbone. _

_I felt a warm hand against my bra strap on my back. He fiddled with the clasp, trying to undo it. I smiled as I felt his lips frown._

_I twisted my arm to undo the clasp, but decided to only shoo away his hand. I dragged his head so he could no longer use his hand to prompt himself up. He forced himself up as I turned onto my back. Soon, we were in the same situation as a few moments before. And, as Larxene would put it, the rest is history._

* * *

**I have the rest of the story already typed up, so I'll be posting that soon! This story was originally supposed to a one-shot and was only 8 pages (with 2400 words) on my computer, but after I printed it out and did _heavy_ editing, that small number raised to 22 pages (and 8400 words) **

**So much for being a 'One-shot' right? Haha. Anyways, don't worry about my other stories, I'm hoping to finish them up, but I wanted to get some good content up before I totally screw up the other stories XD**

******This story turned into a freaking virus that wouldn't stop growing XD Nonetheless, I REALLY loved writing this story and I hope it shows and the feeling passes to you!**

**Please review (and don't leave reviews like "Cool." or "Update soon!" I get it, I know what I need to do)**

**~Project 66**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a continuation from the previous chapter!**

**If I owned Kingdom Hearts, this would actually happen! :D Enjoy~**

* * *

I had some research beforehand, making sure I would do everything correctly and nothing would be a surprise. I was a little freaked out at first when Roxas asked me, but I accepted after some careful thinking.

I was full aware of all the consequences, but I knew how to prepare for them.

_Dropping my Keyblade, I rushed over to a trashcan for the second time, vomiting from a random sickness._

"_Xion!" Roxas ran over to me, "Are you all right?" He patted my back, trying to comfort me._

"_I'm fine-" another wave of sickness washed over me and I vomited again._

"_I don't like this," Roxas said, "This is the second time today and you were sick a couple times yesterday."_

"_I'm _fine_," I repeated, holding back the sickness that threatened to escape, "I probably just ate something bad a couple days ago."_

_Roxas didn't look convinced. _

"_If you're sick one more time, we're going back to the castle." I nodded, hoping I wouldn't throw up again. I started walking away from the trashcan, already feeling a bit better. _

_As if speaking too soon, I rushed back over to the trashcan to throw up once more. Roxas sighed._

"_We're going back," he said. I began to object, but I knew he wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. _

_What was happening to me? I asked myself. It had been a couple days since Roxas and I had done it, and although we were very careful, the possibility slowly crept into my mind. Was it possible? _

"_Roxas-" I tried to say. I began to fall forward, my legs giving way, but he was there to catch me. _

"_Xion! What's wrong?" He shouted at me. I began to close my eyes to prevent the world from spinning._

"_I'm, so dizzy," I forced out. He lowered me to the ground and began to shake me._

"_Xion?" he held my head in his hands._

"_Roxas, I feel so, so weak," I said quietly, but it was enough for him to hear. I new throbbing sensation pounded against my head, "And my head."_

_He put his hand against my forehead and found a fever. Knowing that we couldn't stay here any longer, he picked me up into his arms and rushed over to the portal._

"_Just hold on! I'm taking you back to the castle," his voice seemed even more distant, "We're almost there! Axel!" _

_I opened my eyes, the world still spinning, but not as bad as before. The castle materialized in front of me and I watched as Axel was about to step through a portal._

"_Axel wait! Something's wrong with Xion," I watched as Axel approached, his eyes trained between Roxas and me. I glanced around, finding the room completely empty. Where was everyone? Already out on their missions. And where was Saïx?_

"_What happened?" I heard Axel's voice._

"_I-I don't know," Roxas's shaky voice responded, "She got sick, and said she was feeling dizzy. After that she collapsed. She says she feels really weak," I looked up to Roxas who waited for Axel to say something. _

_Finding Axel having nothing to say, he looked down at me. My eyelids grew heavier and they began to fall._

"_Please! Xion! Keep your eyes open!" I wanted to, but before I closed them raised my hand to his cheek, slowly, and with great effort. I felt drops of water land on my cheeks, surprised to find that they weren't mine. After that, I blacked out._

I pulled my legs close to my body and wrapped my arms around them. Hating that memory the most. I scared Roxas so much he wouldn't leave me alone.

I remember that I woke up the next morning in my room with Roxas clutching my hand.

"_Xion! You're awake!" he tackled me, wrapping his hands around my neck. I closed my arms around him, speechless at his reaction. My body felt like I had just run a marathon._

"_Roxas, you're acting like I just came back from the dead," I responded weakly._

"_Well Zexion tried everything he could, but didn't find anything wrong with you. You had me so scared, Xion," he hugged me tightly, "I thought I was going to loose you."_

_I stroked his hair, trying to calm him down, "I'm here now, right? Isn't that what matters?"_

_He took himself out of my arm and shook his head, "I want to know what happened to you. You were too close to death, and I don't want that to happen again."_

_I looked at his eyes, red and baggy. He had clearly stayed up through the night to make sure nothing happened to me._

_I sat up straight and crossed my legs. He sat himself in the center of my bed, holding his knees and staring straight ahead. I rubbed his back slightly, trying to make him feel better. He sat like that for a long time and I watched him. His eyebrows furrowed, his eyes moving slightly, as if replaying the last couple of days. _

"_Urgh, this is useless! I don't know what to do!" he gave up. I retracted my hand as he threw himself backwards, landing on his back. He brought his hands to his face, trying to think more._

_I pushed the covers back and crawled slowly to Roxas, still weak from yesterday. My limbs gave out when I put my head on his stomach. I curled into a ball and waited for something to happen, thought about something encouraging to say to him._

"_Roxas," I said weakly. He placed a hand on forehead, and stroked my hair, preventing me from speaking. He sat up, my head sliding down to his lap. He pulled me close so that I was sitting in his lap, my head resting against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't escape._

_My eyelids were too heavy and I began to close my eyes again. "Roxas, I-" but it was too late, I went back to sleep to leave Roxas freaking out about me leaving again._

It was a week before I was able to get back onto my feet. Roxas warned me not to go on any missions by myself; he didn't want me to push myself. I reluctantly agreed. We took missions together, but he ended up doing most of the work. Halfway through, my legs would give way and I wouldn't be able to do anything.

He would fight his was through hundreds of Heartless while I had to sit and do nothing. He protected me no matter what. He would give his life for me if he knew it would save me.

A tear slid down my cheek. I touched it, the water continued to fall down my fingers, but disappeared. Having Roxas protect me annoyed me before, but now, I wish that were his only job.

I released the grip on myself and, instead, pulled my hands close to my chest. I continued to travel through my memories while time ticked away.

"_Hey, Moogle," I whispered to the shopkeeper of the Organization. He turned around._

"_What is it, Kuppo?" he asked me a little too loudly. Saïx and Roxas turned to me, curious as to why there was a loud commotion. A let out a small laugh and waved to the, trying to tell them there was nothing to worry about. They went back to talking to each other and I turned my attention back to the Moogle._

"_Shhh," I shushed him, "I don't want anybody to know about this, ok? Do you, by chance, have a pregnancy test?"_

"_I actually already put in the order, Kuppo," he said. My cheeks ran red, had he heard Roxas and me?_

"_What do you mean?" I asked warily._

"_Larxene already asked for one, they should be coming in by the end of the week," he explained. I nodded, making a mental note to ask Larxene about this whole pregnancy situation._

"_Thank you," I said and walked off. I felt eyes trained on me. When I looked back I only saw Saïx. I shrugged it off and kept walking._

How did I get into this? Was this going to be a good or a bad thing? My hands closed around each other.

"_Hey! Xion!" I turned around, watching Roxas make his way towards me, "What were you talking to the Moogle about?"_

"_Eh, just making sure he has potions," I replied quickly. He tilted his head, not looking convinced. I couldn't tell him. Not now._

"_You know the Moogle always has potions," he said, crossing his arms, "I don't believe you. What's wrong?" He searched my face for an answer. I lowered my head so he couldn't find it._

_He took my hand and moved us to a corner where people would only see us if they passed by. Luckily, there wasn't anyone around. _

"_I-" I stopped as Xigbar walked by, winking at us. I blushed, maybe he heard us?_

_I stared at our shoes, memorizing every little detail of both pairs. Mine were significantly in better shape that his. I always cleaned them after a mission, something I had grown used to after Demyx groaned about having to clean up after us._

"_Xion, you know you can tell me anything," he said sincerely. He took my chin, forcing my eyes to reflect his. I kept looking at both eyes, searching for something to say._

"_I-I might be pregnant," Roxas took a step back, dropping my chin._

"_Wh-what?" he asked._

"_Yo-you would be the father," I added, a little quieter. There was a long pause as he tried to interpret what had just happened. I stepped towards him, making sure he wouldn't leave. _

"_Xion, I'm sorry," he said, looking into my eyes. I shook my head._

"_Please, don't be sorry," I said, "If I were to have anybody's baby, I'd want it to be yours."_

_A small smile appeared on his face. He stood up straighter, recovering from his shock and wrapped his arms around me. It was the stroking of my hair and him being so clam in this situation that brought tears to my eyes._

"_Everything's going to be ok," he said. Water streamed down my face. The situation finally hit me. I wasn't crying until he hugged me, comforted me. I sniffed and he broke the hug. He gripped my arms and shrunk down, bringing him to my height and looked straight into my eyes. He asked me silently what was wrong. _

"_I'm not ready for this, Roxas," I answered, wiping away the tears, "I don't want you to leave." He brought me into another hug._

"_It's going to be all right. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."_

* * *

**D'awwww, I'm sorry I squeal too much at my own story :P**

**And that concludes another chapter! If I'm feeling like it, I might post the rest of this story today!**

**I forgot to mention in the previous chapter: sorry if the characters seem OOC, but they did that all on their own! Love have NO boundaries! **

**Please review!**

**~Project 66**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! Weird that these notes are so short, probably because I've been updating so quickly XD**

**If I owned Kingdom Hearts, this would have happened~!**

* * *

"Xion, I really think I should be in there with you when you get the results," Roxas whined.

"No Roxas, I want to be here and I'll come out when I'm ready," I said firmly. I should have been a bit nicer to Roxas, but there was a lot on my mind. And when Roxas was bugging me every second, I wouldn't be able to read the darn result.

"Just 30 more seconds," I said. I replaced the grip around my legs, needing to hold something. My breathing grew heavier as time seemed to tick faster. I watched as the seconds closed around 15.

But what did I have to loose? Why was I freaking out so much? For all I could have known, it could be negative. I don't _have_ to be pregnant, so why did that feel like the only option?

I sighed and glanced at the watched. 10 seconds.

_I watched as Larxene dodged fireballs that shot from a wall opposite from where I stood. She rolled, jumped and flipped, throwing her electrified knives at the wall, which exploded on impact. She reached the end and pressed a button, seizing the remaining fireballs. _

_I looked for sweat, but was surprised to find none. She'd been doing her acrobat-like routine for an hour now and didn't break a sweat. She started to retrieve the knives that still blazed with electricity. She seemed unaffected by it._

"_Hey, Larxene, can I talk to you?" I asked her shyly. I knew how Larxene could react to the slightest fact, so I proceeded with caution._

_She looked at me, her hands filled with the electric knives. She saw how upset I was and put away the knives. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. You never knew if she would just vaporize you on the spot._

"_Sure, training was getting boring anyways. What's up kiddo?" she asked, walking over to me. _Boring?_ I thought. I could never take a step in this room without getting burned. I shook my head and rethought what I was going to say. I hoped this conversation would end with me still alive._

"_Are you pregnant?" I blurted out._

_So much for thinking carefully._

_I had already received my pregnancy test, but I was too afraid to do anything with it. The thought still terrified me._

_Electricity surged through her eyes. I winced at the pain that was yet to come._

"_Who'd you hear that from?" she said through her teeth. Electricity flickered up her arm._

"_From the Moogle," I responded quietly. _

"_That little bastard. I told him not to tell anyone."_

"_Well," I defended, "I asked him for a pregnancy test and he said he already put in the order. You're the only other girl here, so…" I made up the last part, just so we can still buy potions around here._

"_Wait," all the anger drained from her, the electricity stopped fusing through her arms, "What are you doing with a pregnancy test?"_

_I looked at the ground. "I might be pregnant."_

"_Oh my god," Larxene gasped, her surprise turned into a smile as she crossed her arms, "Who'd you sleep with?" I blushed slightly._

"_I'd prefer not to say," I replied, still staring at the ground._

"_Was is someone I know?" she asked. I nodded. Anger returned to her eyes as she guessed the wrong person._

"_Axel that pervert!" she shouted, "I'm going to kill him!" Shock ran across my face. I looked up to see if she was serious, but she was already out the door. I rushed in front of her, preventing her from going any further._

_She gripped my neck and slammed my head against the wall._

"_Why the hell did you do that?" she screamed at me. I tried to pry her hand off my neck, but the grip was too tight. I began gasping for air._

"_Why do you assume its Axel?" I questioned her, trying to make her see the reasoning. _

_She didn't._

_In fact, she tightened the grip around my neck, making it even harder to breathe._

"_It- wasn't- Axel," I choked out. She dropped her grip on my neck and I fell to the floor._

"_What?" She asked herself. I started choking, gasping for air and rubbing my neck._

"_I, don't like, Axel," I said through my coughing fit, "Never will."_

"_I'm sorry," she apologized, embarrassingly, "Then who?"_

_I forced myself up, prompting myself against the wall for support._

"_Roxas," I breathed out._

_A small smile appeared on her face, "Aw, that's sweet." _

_Blush raced across my cheeks after I recovered from my near-death situation. I focused my eyes on the ground. "I can see it though…" she carried on._

"_Tell me what I should do!" I cried, swinging my head to look at her, "I don't know what to do!"_

"_Well, how about you start with telling me how this happened," she began, getting serious after her fun, " Who's idea was it to sleep with each other?" _

"_It was Roxas. It started with a simple kiss, but then he heard what you and Axel were doing and wanted to see what it was like. He asked me." Now it was Larxene's turn to blush. I think it was the first time she's ever done that._

"_Well-uh, let's not talking about me then. We have to focus on you!" she said with a bit of annoyance, "What do you mean he asked you?_

_I hadn't thought much of it._

"_We were sitting alone after a long day and he just asked me if we could sleep together." Larxene smiled to herself._

"_He _asked_ you to sleep with you?" she started to chuckle. I frowned, not understanding the comedy of the situation._

"_Yeah, what about it?" I asked her defensively, crossing my arms._

"_Well, I mean, you don't just _ask_ someone to sleep with you. You have to work your way towards it."_

"_What do you mean?" I asked, utterly confused._

"_Well," she said, "It's spontaneous, not really mentioned, just expected. You do a little kissing; the guy picks you up to bring you to the bed. You play around a little bit before undressing each other and the rest is history! If you ask someone to do it, it just losses the momentum of the thrill. It's like you've gotten something you kind of wanted."_

_I nodded slowly, trying to understand what she said. We did do that, but was it the fact that he asked me before something that got in the way? Did we just need to be romantic about it, rather than subtle and straightforward? But we were Nobodies, right? What do we know about being "romantic?" We don't know anything about emotions or love. And from what I've gathered, you can't be taught love. _

_How did I know that Roxas and I were in love? Did we even like each other?_

"_Do you know the result?" she asked._

"_The result?" I asked dumbfound. _

"_Of your pregnancy test!" she said, as if I should have already known that._

"_No, I haven't done it yet."_

"_Then you've got to do it now!" she said, she swirled around me and begun pushing me towards the door. I started thinking while I was being pushed who knows where. I thought about all the possibilities that lay ahead of me and how I would go from them. They all didn't seem like they were happening to me. It seemed like I was making decisions for someone else. Or I was helping someone else go through this crisis. It wasn't real._

_Then something hit me._

"_What about your result?" I asked. She stopped in her tracks and looked at me. I stood up properly and turned around to face her._

"_What results?" she asked, but I knew she knew what I was talking about._

"_You pregnancy test," I replied. She smirked, winked and walked ahead, leaving me to catch up._

* * *

My watched started beeping, causing me to jump. I stopped the watch. My two minutes were up.

"What's the result?" Roxas bugged. I could hear him slam his face against the door. I forced out a sigh loud enough for him to hear, "Oh, right. I'll wait." I waited for the shadow to disappear before getting up.

I took the results without looking at it, recapping the most recent memory.

* * *

"_Roxas!" Larxene screamed. I scratched my head, hating all the looks we received from the people looking at us. I watched as Axel made his was over to us, giving a wink towards Larxene before talking. I rolled my eyes._

"_Roxas is out on his mission," he explained. Larxene stepped towards Axel; I could tell he was resisting the urge to kiss her. His eyes kept flickering to her lips._

"_Then get him back here now," she forced through closed teeth. Axel's eyes grew wider, shocked from Larxene's outburst. He looked towards me for an explanation, but I just shrugged. I didn't want to explain to him what was happening. _

_Larxene crossed her arms as she waited for Axel to leave. He looked confused when he left to go find Roxas._

"_Let's go, Xion," she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom without protest, "I'll get Roxas when he returns and you can explain the situation." She said, dumping my off at the bathroom and begun to leave._

"_You're just going to leave me here?" I asked, my voice wavering. She turned back around._

"_It's none of my business, only you and Roxas," she explained, "I don't want to get between you two if something spews out. You'll be fine!" She patted my head like a dog._

_I shook my head, "That doesn't make me feel any better!" A tear escaped down my face. I gasped and wiped it away, angry with myself for being so emotional in front of Larxene._

_She dropped the jokes though and embraced me in a hug. I guess she understood how young I was in this situation. How hopeless I was. I needed someone to help me._

"_I'm sorry kiddo," she said sincerely, "I want to help, honestly. But, to stay to the truth, I don't know what to do in this situation either."_

_I nodded in understanding, but it didn't help, "I just want someone to tell me that it'll work out. That it's going to be ok." _

_I broke away from her hug and walked towards the bathroom that held my fate. I was stopped a couple seconds after I started walking._

"_Hey Xion?" Larxene said, looking a bit uncomfortable._

"_Hmm?"_

"_It'll be all right." I smiled._

"_I appreciate the support, but you're not the person I want to hear that from." I left Larxene so she could go find Roxas._

_I continued to the bathroom and locked the down behind me. I placed my back against the door and slid down to the floor. I wrapped my arms around my legs. I pushed my head into my knees, trying to prevent the tears from rushing down, but it didn't work._

"_Damnit, I'm crying again?" I asked myself, "Why?" More tears streamed down my face. Fire burned in my stomach, something I learned was anger. I didn't like how nothing seemed to be playing out. Saïx was hating my guts, Roxas was leaving me alone in this situation, putting me into this emotional state. He made all this happen. If he hadn't been so curious, none of this would have happened. _

_But then again, I was the one who said yes. I could have said no. I began hating myself even more for being so stupid and reckless. For getting attached to someone when I didn't even know what that meant. For getting too emotional and turning back into a person._

"_Xion?" There was a light knock on the door and I recognized the voice as Roxas, "Are you ok?"_

_My hands balled into a fist. "Am I ok?" I asked myself angrily. _

"_Xion?" he asked again through the door._

"_Roxas! You've done enough!" I shouted through the door._

"_Xion, open the door and let's talk about this," he responded calmly. How could he be so calm in this situation?_

"_Roxas! Leave me alone! You're being use-" I swung open the door and all the fiery passion left me. I hadn't talked to him since I told him I might be carrying his child. I could tell he's lost many nights' sleep over that. What made it worse was the fact that he was running himself dry. He worked twice as hard as anyone in the Organization, trying to keep himself occupied._

"_I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry," he said. A small tear escaped his eye. I stepped forward and wiped it away, holding my hand against his cheek. I took a hold of his other cheek with my free hand so he could look at me. I moved my hands around his neck and pulled him closer so I could hug him._

_He'd been protecting me ever since I had gotten sick and now it was my turn to protect him._

"_Please, don't be sorry. I don't need you to feel bad about this," I felt his arms wrap around my waist, "I don't think I'll ever be ok again."_

"_No," he pulled himself out from my grasped so he could see my face, "This situation is my fault and I haven't been very good at helping you. I swear, from now, I'll be there for you. I'll help you get through this."_

_I grabbed his waist, fresh tears pouring down my face. He placed his head on top of mine, "It'll be ok."_

_He rubbed my back, moving his hand up and down in a rhythm to comfort me._

"_What are you going to do?" he asked after some time. I broke away from our embrace and walked towards the bathroom in silence. I wiped away the remaining tears. I shifted some items around in the cupboard to find the pregnancy test. I took it and brought it back to Roxas._

"_I'm going to use this and see what happens," I said, giving the test to Roxas. He nodded and then handed it back to me._

"_Now?" I nodded._

"_You stay here, I'll be out in a couple minutes." I started walking back into the bathroom, but Roxas was following me._

"_I said, wait here," I repeated._

"_But I want to be there too," he said, "I want to be there when you get the results." I shook my head. _

"_Do you know how these things work?" I asked him, waving the test in front of his eyes._

"_Um, no…" he answered. I rolled my eyes. _Boys.

"_I have to pee on it, and I don't want you watching me."_

"_You know," he shuffled his feet, "I _have_ seen you naked." My cheeks flared up._

"_Th-this is different," I said quickly, "I-I'll tell you the results as soon as possible, ok?" I whirled around into the bathroom and closed the door before Roxas could object._

_I sighed and began the process._

* * *

**So the next chapter is going to be the last! I'm excited! I was so emotional while writing this, I kept squealing everytime I pictured these two together ^^**

**Please review!**

**~Project 66**


	4. Chapter 4

**The last chapter for this story! 8000 words later, and here it is! The finished result! I hope you liked it as much as I did~!**

**If I owned Kingdom Hearts, this would have actually happened! Enjoy!**

* * *

I took a deep breath before turning over the stick to see the results. I gasped. Two pink lines reflected into my eyes. I didn't have to read the box to know what that meant.

I must have stared at it longer than I thought because there was a knock on the door, making me jump. The test fell to the ground and I picked it up, cursing at myself for being so careless.

"Xion, are you ok? You've been in there for a while," Roxas called from the other side. I placed the test on the sink, checking it one more time.

I opened the door and threw myself towards Roxas. He stumbled backwards a bit, surprised by my outburst. I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting to be even closer than I already was. He pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist-protecting me. I fit my head into his neck, the tears continued to run down my face. I didn't like these constant emotional feelings that randomly occurred.

"Roxas," I said between breaths, "It –it was positive." He slowly put me down, wanting to look me in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked unsteadily. I used my coat to wipe away a few of the tears, but they wouldn't let up.

"Yo-you can check yourself," he took my hand. Remembering his promise to never leave me alone, he took me into the bathroom.

"I believe you," Roxas said. Without looking at the pregnancy test, he took it and threw it away. I smiled at the trust that was already between us.

"What do we do now?" I asked the test that had just been thrown away. I wiped the last remaining tears that had escaped my eyes.

"That's the fun part; we get to find out, together," he responded. I nodded.

"But what are we going to tell everyone?" I asked him, "I mean, in a couple months time, I'm going to started showing. Not to mention I shouldn't move around too much."

Roxas looked stumped on this one. He snapped his fingers, coming up with a solution. "Xion, let's run away! Just you mean and," he place a hand on my stomach, "our baby. No one will stop us! It'll just be us, no one holding us back! No one to break us apart."

I didn't know what to think. I mean there were a thousand thoughts running through my mind. Where would we go? Wouldn't the Organization track us down? How far could we even go without them noticing something's wrong? We didn't even know what would be waiting for us out there. Whose to say staying in the Organization was less dangerous than leaving it? There were too many unanswered questions.

"Roxas…" I started, taking his hand off my stomach.

"Just, think about it, ok?" he cut me off, "In the mean time, I want you to stay in my room." I looked up to him.

"Your room? As in, we share one bed? Why?" I asked, utterly confused.

"You're carrying our child now, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. C'mon, it's already getting late." He took my hand again as we made our way to his room.

I objected slightly, trying to change his mind, but he gave me a gentle push onto the bed, the final saying. He began to work on taking off my boots. I laughed at the trouble he was having. I gentle pushed away his hands and worked on getting them off myself. He left to get my pajama's, I assumed, as I pulled the second boot off my foot.

It wasn't long after that he returned with them in hand. He closed the door and locked it, making sure no one would barge in unannounced. Sitting down to face me, he distracted me with a kiss while he took off my coat. Our kiss was broken for a second while he slipped the black t-shirt over my head.

"I can get dressed myself, you know. I'm not useless," I said as he tried to remove my pants. I laughed as he gave up trying to undo the belt.

"Sorry," he chuckled and walked over to his closet. He picked out an outfit similar to mine: a black t-shirt and matching shorts, although his shorts were longer than mine. I quickly shimmied out of my pants and slipped into my black shorts.

I tiptoed over to him, hoping to help him get dressed. He slipped into his shorts, still wearing his coat. I turned him around, become a distraction. I pressed my lips against his, catching him off-guard for a second.

I dragged the zipper down as far as it would go, splitting the coat. A small _thud_ echoed the room as his coat hit the floor. I began to lead him towards the bed – half naked.

"Wait, I need a shirt," he said, turning around. I tugged on his arm, preventing him from going any further.

"You don't need a shirt, I'll keep you warm," I said, dragging him closer to the bed. He quit going against me and scooped me up.

"Fine," he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent.

He placed me on his bed before I could digest it. I shimmied underneath the covers. Roxas joined me soon after.

His bare chest faced me, something I enjoyed viewing. I pulled myself closer to him. I wanted to be even closer and it wasn't until after he put his arms around me that I truly did feel close to him. I closed my eyes and found myself alone with Roxas.

No annoying Saïx to give missions, no Axel or Larxene to tell me what I should do, not even the baby. Just Roxas and me, nobody else. Just an unknown feeling - something new and unexplained – something I like. This feeling only crops up when I'm with Roxas. Nobody else makes me feel this way. Nobody makes me feel, other than Roxas. He created a heart inside of me, for him to use only. I felt complete around him, like I gave him a heart too. But we didn't have our own hearts, we _shared_ our heart. I knew what he felt, and he knew what I felt. We worked in harmony, our hearts beating as one.

I pressed my ear against his chest, listening for a faint heartbeat, amazed to find one. I place a hand against my own chest, to find a faint heartbeat. I kept me eyes shut, listening to our faint, yet pulsing heartbeats. I smiled as I felt them in sync.

I switched positions, wrapping my arms around Roxas's waist and tracing the small indent where his spine was. I found some small scars across his back.

"Hey Roxas?" I mumbled, wanting to say this before sleep took over.

"Yeah, Xion?" I heard his voice clear as day, which told me he was still wide awake, no doubt waiting for me to go to bed first.

"I love you."

He kissed my forehead, causing me to open my eyes and look for a reaction. There was no need to say that us Nobodies don't know what 'love' is – that it's just a foreign concept to us and we'll never understand. But right then and there, we both knew that statement was wrong. We proved to all the Nobodies that we _do_ have hearts, that we _can _feel, that we _have_ emotions. Although we are empty shells with memories, we are able to re-learn and re-create the feelings we've lost. We just need someone to help us.

Looking at Roxas, I knew he was the one that helped me see through the fog that's clouded my feelings and thoughts. He helped me fly through and past the fog to a whole other world. He's taken me somewhere I don't want to leave. He's given me a purpose in life – something the Organization never gave me. Something no one will understand.

He pushed back the hair that threatened to fall in my face and lose site of him. I memorized every little feature of his face so I could see him with my eyes closed, although the picture was never as good as the real thing.

I began to wonder what he was thinking about. What was hidden behind those baby blue eyes? Was he curious about our future? How far had he thought ahead? What were we going to do tomorrow? Next week? Next month? Nine months from now?

And so I closed my eyes that filled with questions about what Roxas was going to do. His new image in my mind formed, just the two of us. After confessing a love I now know I posses, I felt a finger trace my cheekbone. Child-like lips greeted mine like seeing a friend after a long time. A finishing kiss to meet the night. A good-bye kiss for the day and a welcome for what is yet to come.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**/ I loved this story SO MUCH! It was first ever KH idea and story. I got it when I was finishing up 358/2 Days, the first ever KH game that I played. So I guess this story is a lot closer to me and the world it's revolved around. I've only known the KH series for a short time, not even a year and it's already become a part of my heart. 3 The characters and plot really hit it off for me, not to mention the gameplay is always fun ^^**

**Anyways, I apologize if the characters aren't entirely in their given personalities, but the idea of them loving isn't within that description. It was just something I had to imagine and create. I think I did an all right job, if I do say so myself ;) There were a lot of tears though XD**

**I might also want to write an epilogue to this :O So much can be added, I'm already picturing it XD It'd probably take place right before and after the baby is born. If anyone sugests it, I'll begin working on it- after I finish off some other stories XD I've been distracting myself with this story; neglecting my other stories because I've been too in love with this one XD I'M SORRY!**

**Enough with the long conclusion~ Please review!**

**~Project 66**


End file.
